Automobile auctions process thousands of automobiles, have various stages of operations through which automobiles may be processed or located, and are spread out over large territories. During the automobiles stay at the auction, the automobile may be moved around the territory quite a bit as it proceeds through the stages and/or as it is stored where space is available. Knowing where the automobile is while it is within an automobile auction facility is important for inventory and efficiency in finding the automobile when needed. If the automobile is not in the location where it is believed to be, it can take a long time to locate the automobile as the facility is so large.
Automobiles received at the automobile auction facility are typically pre-registered. The pre-registration may include details about the automobile including VIN number, make, model, year, and color, details about the seller, details regarding what type of work is to be performed, and the location of where the automobile is to be auctioned (e.g., lane and run number). When an automobile arrives, it may enter the facility at a receiving area where the VIN number may be entered into an auction system so the auction system can retrieve details regarding the automobile. An identification sticker, including a bar code that identifies the automobile, may be printed and secured to the automobile (e.g., on the windshield). In addition, a work order identifying the tasks to be performed on the automobile may be printed and secured to the automobile (e.g., on a side window). The bar code for the automobile may be scanned at various times as it proceeds to different locations associated with the work order.
For example, the work order may initially indicate that the automobile should be inspected. Accordingly, the automobile may proceed to a docking area (e.g., parking lot) as it awaits inspection. The automobile may then enter an inspection area where the automobile is inspected and results of the inspection are entered into the auction system. After inspection, the automobile may proceed to a docking area while it awaits disposition of the inspection results (e.g., seller authorizing various repairs). Once the inspection disposition is known the automobile may proceed to one or more shops to have the necessary repairs made (and possibly to various holding lots as well). Once the work on the automobile is complete, the automobile may proceed to an auction sales area (or holding lot). After the automobile is auctioned (sold) it may proceed to a pick up area, an after sale area, and/or an arbitration area.
At each area that the automobile proceeds to a user may scan the barcode sticker on the automobile using a bar code scanner (e.g., Symbol 9090 scanner/portable PC). In addition to scanning, the bar code scanner may have programs running thereon and a user interface to enable the user to enter various data (e.g., job opened/closed, employee performing work, location) along with the bar code that is scanned. For example, a specific employee responsible for cars entering/exiting a holding area parking lot may select a program related to checking in/out cars into the lot and scan the bar code on the automobile as it enters/exits the lot. A user in a shop may select a program related to jobs and may scan the bar code of the automobile and then enter data related to the jobs performed. The user may enter their contact data each time they scan an automobile or may enter their contact data at the beginning and end of their shift, and the scanner may associate their contact data with each automobile they have scanned.
The scanners may be WiFi enabled so that the data scanned and entered is wirelessly transmitted to a server for collection and processing. The currently implemented scanners are relatively expensive (e.g., approximately $2000), require some technical knowledge to use (e.g., ability to select appropriate program and enter necessary data), and are not ergonomically adapted for employees to carry around (e.g., relatively large, awkward footprint), so the number of scanners utilized and the number of personnel authorized to use them is limited. Programming scanners for specific tasks to simplify the user interaction (e.g., having a scanner programmed specifically for a parking lot attendant) reduces the functionality of the scanner without also reducing the cost of the device, which makes that an impractical option. In addition, this limits the ability of using the scanner from one location in another location without reprogramming if the need arises, which is not practical.
The limited number of scanners utilized and the limited number of personnel using the scanners limits the ability of the bar code system to track the exact location of the automobiles, the work performed on the automobiles, and work performed by various employees of the auto auction yard.